Such connector assemblies are known in various embodiments. In the design of the known connector assemblies attention has mainly been paid to the mechanical aspects of the connector assembly, in particular with respect to the forces required for coupling and decoupling the connector elements. Attention was only paid to the electrical aspects in that one aimed at realizing good reliable connections between the contacts of both connector elements. With increasing speeds of the digital signals to be transferred, i.e. decreasing rise times, the electrical performance of the contacts as a circuit element becomes important. In the known connector assemblies problems occur with higher signal speeds with respect to cross-over between signal contacts, transmission losses, reflections and ground bounce or switching noise. Despite an optimal distribution of the ground and signal contacts these problems cannot be eliminated below rise times of 0.6 ns in the known connector assemblies.